I Set My Friends on Fire
I Set My Friends on Fire (often abbreviated as ISMFOF by both fans and the band itself) is an American electronic influenced post-hardcore duo formed in 2007 by Matt Mihana (vocals, lyrics) and Nabil Moo (vocals, guitars, percussion, programming, and all other instruments). They have released one album, You Can't Spell Slaughter Without Laughter on Epitaph Records. History The duo first made themselves known on MySpace, where their rendition of Soulja Boy Tell 'Em's "Crank That (Soulja Boy)" (originally entitled "Crank That Calvary Boy") received more than one million plays.I Set My Friends on Fire Nonetheless, the duo's MySpace page was removed three times because MySpace had assumed that the duo were using software to increase the number of plays.Kendall Band I Set My Friends on Fire Makes It Big the MySpace Way They also teamed up with YouTube comedic duo Smosh to make a video entitled "Sex Ed Rocks", while playing balloon guitars and singing back-up vocals. They then signed to Epitaph Records,Set My Friends on Fire sign to Epitaph Records who released their debut album You Can't Spell Slaughter Without Laughter on October 7, 2008. The album received a half-star rating out of five from Slant reviewer Nate Adams, who said "It's high in the running for worst album of the year...The music aims for brutality and melody, but misses the mark entirely on both counts."[http://www.slantmagazine.com/music/music_review.asp?ID=1527 I Set My Friends on Fire - You Can't Spell Slaughter Without Laughter] Alternative Press reviewer Phil Freeman also gave the album 0.5 stars out of five, remarking that the album "truly fails because it has exactly zero memorable moments".Phil Freeman, Review of You Can't Spell Slaughter Without Laughter. Alternative Press, November 2008, p. 158. Matthew Hadley of the Brock Press, however, gave the album a more favorable review, calling it "a genuine release from a genre-bending duo trying to create something new and fresh in an increasingly tiring genre." The Review Revue You Can't Spell Slaughter Without Laughter reached #29 on the Billboard Heatseekers chart.Top Heatseekers, Week of 10/25/08, Billboard.com I Set My Friends on Fire recently posted a bulletin on MySpace saying that a music video was going to be filmed on May 9, 2009. They were asking people to submit their pictures for a chance to be an extra in the video. The band is featured on the entire 2009 Vans Warped Tour. The band has stated that they plan/hope to begin writing and recording their new album in the near future. Style The duo are broadly classed as an "experimental metal" for their wide genre incorporation.Musically, the due include many electronic and video game sounds commonly heard in electronica and nintendocore music as well as metal guitar riff's and breakdowns frequent in hardcore/metalcore musics. Vocally, the duo included both clean, melodic vocal common of pop punk and post-hardcore bands as well as unclean vocals and death growls commonly heard in metalcore, deathcore and other "screamo" style genres. Members *Matt Mihana — Vocals, Lyrics *Nabil Moo — Backing Vocals, Instruments, Programming, Arrangements Discography Albums ''You Can't Spell Slaughter Without Laughter'' (2008) All songs written by I Set My Friends on Fire except "Crank That", written by DeAndre Way. Track Listing # Sh!t It Talks... I'm Out Of Here - 1:03 #Brief Interviews With Hideous Men - 1:37 #Beauty Is In The Eye Of The Beerholder - 2:26 #Things That Rhyme With Orange - 3:24 #ASL - 2:42 #Interlude - 1:51 #Ravenous, Ravenous Rhinos - 2:42 #HxC 2-Step - 3:18 #WTFWJD - 3:08 #Crank That Calvary Boy - 3:02 #But The Nuns Are Watching... - 3:26 #Reese's Pieces, I Don't Know Who John Cleese Is? - 6:26 Trivia * The track title "Ravenous, Ravenous Rhinos" is taken from The Simpsons episode Fat Man and Little Boy. * The Single For Crank That was released on iTunes before the album. * The track title "WTFWJD" is taken from an online developed acronym, short for 'What the fuck would Jesus do?'. * The track title "ASL" is also taken from an online developed acronym, short for asking someone their age/sex/location. * A promotional music video for "Things That Rhyme With Orange" is planned to be released sometime in the summer of 2009. Credits *Matt Mihana — Vocals, Lyrics *Nabil Moo — Backing Vocals, Instruments, Programming, Arrangements References External links *Official website *I Set My Friends on Fire on MySpace Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia